Law of Attraction
by Tigers4Life86
Summary: AU. Piper gets a new job as a law professor in the same university as her best friend Polly and fiance Larry are working at. Everything was perfect, until a certain Chemistry Professor walks in. Alex/Piper, Piper/Larry
1. First Day

Chapter One – First Day

It was a sunny, but cool day. The leaves were changing colours, and slowly failing towards the ground. Piper grabbed her bag and laptop from her trunk and headed towards the university's doors. She was greeted by one of the staff members who showed her the way to her office in the Liberal Arts Department. She couldn't believe it, she had her own office and in a few days she would be teaching her first class.

Piper was so excited when she found out that her fiancé, Larry who is the Dean of the University, got her a full time position as a law professor. Her parents weren't so thrilled as her father always wanted her to be a lawyer and couldn't simply comprehend why she would want to be a professor instead. She explained to him several times throughout the years that she has always had a passion for teaching and wanted to inspire people to get into law and change the world. Even though they didn't see eye to eye on Piper's career they agreed to disagree on the matter. Her father always reminded her when she came visiting that he has contacts to get her working in a firm tomorrow, but she would politely decline every time.

Piper spent the summer preparing for her lectures. She would research every book, article, website to make sure she was giving her students up-to-date information on law. She spent countless hours through the summer working on her slides, editing, re-editing, deleting, adding until she was finally happy with her slideshow. She would rehearse in her room and when she was finally ready she asked her best friend Polly and fiancé Larry to sit and listen to her lecture and tell her what they thought.

As she slowly took her items out of the box and placed them on her desk, her best friend Polly, biology professor, came over and wished her all the best. Piper felt like she was in heaven. She was finally doing a job she loved, working with her soon-to-be husband and her best friend. A few other professors from the Arts Department came by and welcomed her, wished her all the best, and gave her pointers into being a successful professor here.

(First Day of School)

Piper couldn't sleep, she was tossing and turning and kept looking at her alarm clock. While Larry snored, Piper kept punching her pillow to find that perfect spot to sleep but failed. Every time she looked at the clock only 15 minutes would pass. It was 2am and she had three more hours before she had to wake up. She finally decided to get up and go in the kitchen, grab a warm glass of milk and headed towards the living room.

Two hours prior to her lecture, she had a meeting with all her Teaching Assistants. There were eight of them that were already selected by the previous law professor. She introduced herself to the group, explained in general what she was expecting from them, what she was going to talk about in the lecture and finally ending the note that they would have weekly meetings to catch up and see how the students were overall doing.

Twenty minutes before her lecture started, she had taken out her USB key, hooked it up with the computer and made sure everything was reading on the huge projector. She watched as students started filling up the seats of the lecture hall. She was told that she had about 150 students in her class. A few students came up to her asking permission to use audio recording devices to record the lecture to help them with their notes and exam preparation. She told them she had no issue as long as they weren't broadcasted on any website.

As soon as Piper was done with her lecture she headed back to her office. She had a text from Larry

 _Hey Baby, how was it? Anyone I need to terminate from the university ;)_

 _Hey honey, everything went GREAT! Nervous at first but within minutes gained all my confidence back and hit a homerun_

Piper smiled as she sent the last text message to Larry. She put away her phone and went back to her laptop working on her slides.

"Hey hun, some of us are going out to grab a bite. Want to join? Polly asked.

"Sure. Give me a sec and I'll be out soon" Piper finished her last minute changes to one of slides, pressed saved and closed her laptop. She grabbed her purse and followed Polly out the doors and into the parking lot.

Piper joined Polly at a local grill only ten minutes away from the university. Polly introduced her to a few professors in her Science Department. As she slowly shook everyone's hand, got to know their names and specifically what they were teaching, she found herself lost for words when a certain black hair, green eyes woman walks in and heads towards her.

"Sorry I'm late, few of the students had questions to ask after lecture"

"And this is Alex, chemistry professor. She's been here for almost three years now" Polly stated.

"Hi, I'm Piper, law professor" she stutters back to Alex. She was a little surprised that she was stuttering. She hadn't stuttered for years at least not since first year of college when she met Larry. Alex smiled and shook her hand, looking straight into her eyes. Piper could feel butterflies in her stomach and began wondering why she was nervous all of a sudden. She listened to the other professors talking about their lectures, and the faculty in general. Both Polly and Alex had joined into the conversation and she found herself a bit isolated. She was new; she didn't know a lot of the issues that were going on within the faculty, not to mention this wasn't even her faculty. Everyone here belonged to the Science Department and she belonged in the Arts. She found herself glancing at Alex a few times. She was beautiful, intelligent, and had some sort of grace about the way she talked, ate and moved. Every time Alex would catch her looking at her, she would glance away shyly. What was happening? Piper thought to herself.

She was back at her laptop working on her slides for week #4 lecture. She was so wrapped into her slides she didn't even a notice a certain woman standing in her office.

"You know kid, any more focused towards that laptop, I could rob this place and you wouldn't even know"

Piper was a little startled seeing Alex in her office. She admits she was very focused that she didn't even realize anyone was in her office.

"Sorry, just want to make sure this is perfect" Piper says as she closes her laptop and gives her full attention to the beauty standing in front of her.

"Sorry about lunch. I couldn't help but notice that you barely spoke. Whenever the faculty gets together we get so wrapped up in our own problems that we forget we have someone from a whole other faculty and not to mention a newbie. If your not busy this evening, I thought we could go to a nice restaurant and have dinner. Get to know each other outside of work"

"I have to ask Larry, give me a second?"

"Larry? As in Larry our Dean?" She started laughing hysterically. "You don't need your boss' permission to have a life outside of here"

"Larry the Dean is my fiancé" Piper replied back with a smile. She texted him and got a quick okay from her fiancé.

"Oh! You're engaged?" Alex suddenly stopped laughing and asked seriously.

"Yes" Piper smiles and shows Alex the beautiful, sparkling rock on her finger. Alex nods and waits for her to grab her stuff and head out towards the parking lot.

"You drive an Audi R8? Are you sure you're a professor here?" Piper asked amused by her car. _Sexy Woman, Sexy Car_ Piper thought and then wondered where the hell that thought came from.

"Yes I do. Let me take you for a ride" Alex smirked before heading inside the car.

"Reservation under Vause for two"

"Yes Ms. Vause, follow me. Boss reserved the best spot in the dining room for you" Alex smiled and sat in their private booth area away from everyone else. The restaurant was dimly lit with candlelights burning on the centre of each table.

"Any wine for the beautiful ladies?" A handsome, young man asked.

"Anything specific you like Pipes?" Piper was a little surprised with the nickname but told Alex to order whatever she liked. She wasn't picky about wine. Alex picked the wine, they both ordered their food and began small conversation.

"So what about you Alex? Are you seeing anyone?"

"It's a bit complicated" Piper waited for her to further explain, but Alex left it at complicated. They both spoke about why they love teaching. She learned that Alex's parents have passed away and she's a lonely child. Piper told her about her parents and their high expectations of her and how they are disappointed in her career choice even today. They both sipped on their wine, waiting for their steaks to be ready.

Piper was already feeling the wine. It had been months since she last drank and with her only eating lunch a few hours ago, she was definitely feeling the buzz. She needed food and she needed it fast. She kept looking at Alex, her eyes, her lips, her hair, her neck and before she could look further towards her cleavage the server came with their food.

"Enjoy ladies. Let me know if you need anything else?" The server left them and they both dug in.

They continued to make small conversations until Piper excused herself to the washroom. Piper looked at herself in the mirror. She was feeling hot, buzzed and almost intoxicated with Alex's beauty. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ She slowly felt someone wrap their hands around her waist. She looked at the mirror and saw Alex standing behind her and slowly nibbling on her ear.

"You know we can always go back to my place and have dessert" She quietly whispered in Piper's ear before placing a small kiss on her neck.

"Excuse me? Ma'am are you okay?" Piper blinked a few times and realized she was dreaming. Alex wasn't in the washroom. "Are you okay?" The old lady asked her again.

"Yes, yes. Sorry must have had too much wine"

"Oh yes that sometimes happen. You take care of yourself now, ok sweety?" the old woman left the bathroom. _What the hell just happened_ Piper placed some cold water on her face and headed out of the washroom.

"Everything ok?" Alex asked a little concerned when Piper wasn't back for a while.

"Yes sorry. I think I drank too much wine"  
"Light drinker, I take it?"

"Larry calls me a cheap drunk" Piper laughed.

"Ready to go?"

"Bill?"

"Already taken care of"

"How much do I owe you?" Piper opens her wallet grabbing her cash.

"Next time its on you" Alex smiles as she stands up and grabs her coat.

"Oh a next time? I guess that's fair" Piper gets up grabbing her coat and heading out the restaurant following Alex.

Piper walked in to her home and heard the shower. Larry must have just got home and so she started to unpack the food she ordered for him and made a plate ready. Larry walked downstairs, heading straight to the kitchen

"You're home baby? How was dinner with Alex?" Larry placed a kiss on her neck. The same spot she dreamt of Alex kissing. She touched the spot for a few seconds before she realized Larry was staring at her waiting for an answer.

"Dinner was great. Got you some steak. Actually Alex paid for everything while I was in the washroom"

"That's sweet of her" Larry said as he grabbed his plate and headed towards the living room switching the television on. Piper brought out a cold beer from the fridge and gave it to Larry before heading into the shower.

She switched the shower on and placed her head into the hot water. She kept thinking and thinking about Alex. When Alex came into the restaurant at lunch, and then her office and then dinner and then Alex kissing her on the neck. It felt so real and yet she couldn't understand what was happening. She knew she was straight. She was never attracted to women, she never experimented, she always loved men, and yet she can't seem to get this woman out of her mind. After replaying all the events in her mind for ten minutes, she finally blamed it on the wine. She felt that it was probably the wine that got her feeling this way and that she loved Larry and was attracted to men.

After Alex dropped Piper home, she sent a text to her best friend

 _Are you awake Nicky?_

 _Yes unfortunately. Night Patrol tonight. It's a quiet night though, what's up? Everything ok?_

 _Yes officer ;) but I think I'm screwed. Can we talk Friday night at the new bar/club they opened?_

 _Sure, drinks are on you though. Ok g2g just saw a car drive past a red light. Sweet dreams gnite Alex xoxo_

Nicky became a police officer just a few years before Alex became a professor. They had been best friends since high school.

The rest of the week, Piper didn't hear or see Alex. She felt a little disappointed that Alex didn't swing by to say hi or anything, but then she kept telling herself that she's probably busy with her own students, lectures, research and that they only went out once. They weren't exactly close friends to expect such a commitment.

It was Friday and Polly had insisted they go out to the new bar that just opened. The boys were going to be at Piper's house watching a game, so she told Piper that they had to go out.

It was 11pm and she was finally ready in a short, black Armani dress that Larry had bought her for Valentine's Day. She kept her long hair wavy (season one flashbacks) and put some black heels to match her outfit. She finished her makeup, put silver dangling earrings on, grabbed her silver clutch and finished with a few sprays from Givenchy. As she walked down the stairs, Larry stared at her

"OMG, you look hot! Are you sure you're not going somewhere else? Should I be worried?" Piper placed a soft kiss on his lips and told the boys to have fun and not to wait up for her.

Polly and Piper headed towards the club. There was a line up but because the owner was best friends with Polly's husband, they were taken in right away and into the VIP booth. The owner came by and hugged them both, welcoming them to his club and sent a bottle and a few shots for free. Piper and Polly both grabbed a shot, said cheers and drowned the drinks in seconds.

Polly poured them both champagne and started looking at the dance floor. It was a definitely a mix from students to older people. Everyone was having a great time. They looked at the DJ booth,

"Whose that?" Piper asked Polly

"I don't know her DJ name, but that's Stella. She's new, but she's good!" They both continued to drink their champagne and indulge in the few appetizers that were sent from the owner.

Outside the club, Nicky and Alex just arrived. The bouncer knew Nicky and let them in right away. Alex grabbed two beers and four shots and headed to a vacant table.

"Ok so what gives Alex? What do you want to talk about?" The both cheered before taking one of the two shots they had each of Tequila.

"I've got feelings for a straight girl"  
"That's not the first time Alex" Nicky says and she takes a sip of her Corona.

"She's engaged to my Larry aka Dean aka my boss at the University" Nicky grabbed the second shot glass of Tequila and they both took shots after that revelation.

"Really Alex? You couldn't fall for ANYONE else?"

"You're one to talk Nicky. Aren't you fucking a married woman?"

"Okay fine, but at least she aint my boss' soon-to-be wife!"

"Touche" They both took another gulp of their beer before heading to the dance floor. Immediately, five guys started dancing all around Alex. She wasn't new to this, this happened every time she would go dancing. She felt one guy grab her ass, another was hard, and Nicky just smiled watching Alex try to get herself out of this situation.

"Lets dance" Polly says as they finish their glass and head to the dance floor. Ever since these two met in high school, they made a pact that if either one of them would be in an uncomfortable situation the other would bail them out. For many years they would pretend to be a lesbian couple just to keep the men away from themselves, but when Piper started dating Larry, Piper started to lessen her trips to clubs and when she did go it was always with Larry.

As the music was blasting through the speakers, different colour lights on everyone, they headed towards the dance floor. They both fell into the rhythm, swaying their head and body to the beat. As they continued dancing and moving across the dance floor, Piper knew she was definitely tipsy. But she felt amazing, with the alcohol, music and dancing she felt like she was on cloud nine. One of the men came towards Piper and started dancing with her. She danced with him, both dancing in sync with each other; as long as he didn't touch her she had no problem. By the time the next song was playing, she felt his hands grab her ass and pull her closer. She felt his hard dick bulging through his jeans. He moved her hair away from one side and tried to nibble on her ear when she quickly turned around and pushed him back. He tried to grab her again by the waist and she pushed him away, grabbing Polly and dancing with her more specifically grinding with her to hopefully send a message that she was taken. It worked; he started dancing with another girl. As they continued to dance, she spun around and came face to face with Alex. Just merely inches away from each other's face, Piper was worried that Alex would walk away and avoid her like she thought she was doing all this past week. She turned around and backed herself into Alex. Placing her ass right on Alex's pelvic and started to dance in sync with her. Alex grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in closer. Alex knew the alcohol was helping her because there was no way she was this confident to do any of this being sober and she was sure neither was Piper. They continued to dance in sync with each other, grinding with each other. Alex moved Piper's hair to one side and whispered "I just want to –" before she could finish she could see a guy trying to grab Piper and bring her towards him.

"She likes dick" Piper opens her eyes to see the same guy who was grabbing on her ass a few minutes ago back. Piper tried to push him back but he grabbed on her wrists and brought her closer. Alex watched as the scene was unfolding in front of her. Seeing if Piper could handle the guy or if she needed to step in.

"I told you I'm not interested, now get the fuck off me and let me go" But he refused trying to force a kiss on Piper. As Piper was about to turn her face away, she felt her wrists being released and the guy falling on the floor. She looked back to see Alex holding on to her fist. Nicky grabbed Alex and took her to their table, followed by Piper and Polly.

"Alex, are you okay?" Nicky asked as she examined Alex's hand.

"I'm fine" Alex said a bit harshly.

"You fucking bitch!" The man came back holding his bloody nose. As he was about to swing at Alex, he was once again on the floor but this time by Nicky.

"Look pal, I suggest you get out of here before I arrest you" she flashed him her badge. He got up quietly and left the club. The server brought them all drinks and they all took more shots of Tequila.

Piper excused herself to the bathroom. Alex followed her and they both waited in line. Piper was definitely tipsy by this moment. She held Alex's bruised hand lightly and placed a light kiss on each one of her knuckles

"Thank you" she said softly looking straight in Alex eyes. As the door opened for the washroom, Piper stepped in.

"You coming?" Piper asked and Alex look a bit confused before following her inside and locking the door.

"Don't you need to pee?" Alex asked as Piper was fixing her make up and hair.

"No, I just wanted privacy to do this" She grabbed Alex and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. Alex didn't move for a second, before she gently pushed Piper against the wall, grabbing her wrists above her head and kissed her hard. She swore she heard Piper moan. Alex let go of Piper's hands and placed them on her hips and she continued to make out with Piper. Piper grabbed Alex's ass and pulled her closer. She wanted friction, she was beginning to grind against Alex as they both continued to make out in the bathroom.

All of a sudden, they hear banging on the bathroom door.

"Get the fuck out. Get a room, some of us actually need to pee" the girls outside were screaming. Alex and Piper fixed themselves before heading out.

Nicky and Polly were talking to each other when they saw Alex and Piper come..

"What took so long?" Polly asked looking at Piper and Alex "Did someone try to beat you up? Your hair is messed up"

"No long line up" Alex said.

"Well Larry just called. He wanted to know when you were coming home. He said he's going to bed" At the moment Piper felt sick. She completely forgot about Larry and that she was engaged. Here she was dancing and kissing a woman, while her fiancé is worried about her at home. She was ready to puke as she couldn't believe what she had done. Polly grabs two bottles of water and takes Piper to her car.

"You okay?" Polly asks concerned about Piper.

"Yeah, just not feeling to well" Piper didn't lie but she refrained from telling her the whole truth. She felt sick because she cheated on her fiancé.

"Probably drank too much" Polly drove off and Piper went back to blaming the alcohol for everything. There was no way Piper would ever do this sober? It's the alcohol. No more drinking with Alex. She thought to herself and made a decision.

Piper quietly went up the stairs and changed her clothes. She saw Larry waking up

"Sorry did I wake you?" Piper asked

"No I was just waiting for you baby. Are you drunk?" Larry asked as he stood up bringing Piper closer to him.

"Maybe just a little" Piper confessed

Larry placed a kiss on Pipers lips and Piper felt sick. It wasn't even an hour ago that she was kissing Alex with the same lips she was kissing Larry. But her brain kept convincing her that kissing Larry, her fiancé, was actually the right thing to do. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Larry placed Piper on the bed and took off his shirt. She knew was about to happen and she told herself it was the right thing to do. He is her fiancé right? She loves him right?

The next morning, Piper wakes up to the smell of eggs and waffles. Larry was cooking her favourite breakfast and she was ready to just puke. How could she be so stupid to kiss Alex? Her co-worker? She kept thinking to herself. As she took two pills and sipped them down with water, she headed in the shower. She convinced herself that Monday morning she will tell Alex that everything that happened between them was a huge mistake, that she was a little drunk and that she wants to be just friends.

As Piper walked down the stairs, she saw Larry placing the waffles in the plate.

"Good morning hun" Larry gave her the plate with orange juice, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning" Piper smiled back.

"I am heading upstairs to the office. I have some work to finish but I sent out an invitation last night to a few of our co-workers for pizza and wings tonight. I invited Polly and Alex as well"

Piper stopped chewing. It wasn't even 24 hours since she had her tongue in Alex's mouth and now she had to see Alex with her husband there. This was not going to end well, she thought to herself

TBC


	2. Hook Up

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed this story. This story is full of hurdles and drama so enjoy the ride. I will try to update as soon as I can, but work does come in the way ;)**

Chapter Two – The Hook Up

Piper finished her breakfast and told Larry she was heading out to get grocery. She stepped into her white Mercedes C300 and thought about calling Polly, but she hesitated. She knew Polly was very close to Larry and that Polly comes across judgmental at times. She told herself that she will talk to Alex at work on Monday and tonight she was just going to focus being at the restaurant with Larry and all of their friends.

She headed in the grocery store finding one of her neighbours complaining to one of the grocery clerks

"You call this chicken?"

"Hey Red, is everything ok?" Piper asked looking at the teenager boy and then back at Red.

"These people think they can sell me a chicken that looks like a pigeon. Do they think I'm stupid?"

"Sorry Ma'am I'll call my supervisor" Red nodded and waited for the supervisor to show up. Piper left Red and continued her shopping for rest of the work week.

As she unloaded her car with the grocery bags and headed towards the kitchen, she heard Larry coming down the stairs.

"Okay so everyone has confirmed they are coming to the dinner. Also a buddy of mine who works in the accounting department of the university, Mark, has a huge crush on Alex so I thought this would be a perfect time to hook them up"

Piper dropped one the cans as she was placing them in the cupboards.

"Honey are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just a little clumsy I guess"

"Oh okay, well Mark is excited now. Hopefully it works out" Larry helped put away the grocery. Piper couldn't understand why she was feeling what she was feeling. She's engaged and Alex is single or complicated. She should be happy for her and yet she was feeling bothered. She put a fake smile and pretended that Larry's idea was perfect even though she felt the complete opposite.

Larry headed back upstairs finishing his work and Piper decided that a run was necessary to clear her mind for tonight's dinner.

"Honey you ready?" Larry asked as he grabbed his keys for his Porsche Cayenne.

"Coming give me two minutes"

"Okay sweety, I'm waiting in the car"

Piper came down the stairs. Larry told her to dress casual. She wore tight blue jeans, a plaid shirt with a black cardigan on top and left her hair in a messy bun. She locked the door and headed towards the SUV.

"Reservations for Larry"

"Follow me sir. Some of your guests are already here"

Four of the eight guests had shown up. Piper met a few, but was introduced to a few more of Larry's friend.

"This is Mark"

"Hi Mark" Piper didn't want to shake his hand or even hug. She had this really bad urge to hit him but she knew that wasn't a good idea. She smiled and shook his hand and sat next to Larry at the table.

A few more friends showed up, followed by Polly and Ales. They were both engaged in a conversation, laughing and then finally showing up at the table.

"Hey guys!" Alex went across the table shaking hands, hugging a few of her co-workers. She finally came up to her boss and shook his hand

"What the hell, we are like family now Alex" Larry hugged Alex. Ales hugged him back as she looked at Piper who turned around and looked at her plate. "You've already met my fiancé and thanks for dinner the other day"

"Hey Piper, nice to meet you again." Alex tried to keep it formal like meeting amongst co-workers. She didn't know if she should hug or shake hands. Piper went for a hug and so she returned it. Both instantly wanting the hug to last longer but knew six other people would be watching. She smiled at Piper before heading to a vacant chair across the table.

"Hi, I'm Mark" He smiled as Alex sat next to him.

"Hi, Alex, chemistry professor at the university" She shook his hand and smiled.

"Accounting department. I work with Larry" She nodded and they started to converse. Piper watched and witnessed the exchange between the two. They were laughing and joking, both completed oblivious to the other six people on the table. Larry had a huge smile, thinking his idea was a success. Piper wanted to leave, she felt the urge to just punch something and at times felt hurt but she had to keep her cool. She wanted Alex and herself to be friends so this is what friends are suppose to do. She held Larry's hand and decided to talk to other members at the table. She excused herself to the washroom and slowly placed her hands on the sink counter. She looked at herself in the mirror. _Okay relax Piper, you can do this! Alex is your friend and you should support her in anyone she wants to date._ She heard the door open, a part of her hoping it would be Alex, but it was just another female from the restaurant wanting to use the restroom. She grabbed her purse and headed back to the table where she saw Alex just finishing giving her number to Mark. She couldn't believe that this was the same woman she was making out 24 hours ago with. She was already going to hook up with a stranger from the university. She felt sick and hurt, but she wasn't going to let that show. As she sat next to Larry, he stood up ready to give a toast.

"Thank you all for coming today. I know it was a last minute plan but thanks again for coming. I hope we have another successful school year and to my beautiful fiancé, who just joined us recently, I love you and cant wait to marry you in a year" He kissed her and she kissed him back. Everyone drank except Alex. Piper looked at Alex and swore she saw hurt in Alex's eyes but she resumed her conversation with Mark and pretended that nothing just happened.

Everyone was leaving the restaurant. Mark and Alex left together and Polly left a few minutes earlier. Larry stayed behind wishing every one well for the school year before he and Piper left the restaurant.

"He's one lucky fella. He's going to get lucky tonight" Larry said proudly. Piper could throw up right now. She couldn't take the image out of head now of Mark touching, caressing, kissing, fucking Alex.

Larry headed inside putting away his coat and upstairs.

"Sorry hun, I'll be in the office for a few hours to finish all this paperwork. First month of school is always like this"

"Its okay." Piper was use to this. Larry was always a hard worker and at times she felt like he gave more priority to work than her but she knew what she was getting into when he got the job a few years back. She sat on the couch wondering what Alex was up to. Was Larry right? Was she getting laid? Why should she care though? Piper was getting frustrated as her mind and heart were battling each other. She heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to see Polly there.

"You want to go out for coffee?" Polly asked.

"Sure. Larry I'm going for coffee with Polly be back in a while" Larry told her to have fun and they both headed out in Polly's car.

They sat at their usual table at the local café and ordered their drinks.

"Okay Piper, I know you. What's wrong?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine"

"Piper, I know you! You're like a sister to me. Ever since we left the club and today at dinner you've been acting weird. Is it Alex?" Piper sighed. She knew she couldn't hide or lie to her best friend.

"Yes it is. At the club we kissed and then today when I saw her with Mark I wanted to punch him so bad. I don't know what's wrong with me Polly. I love Larry and he's an amazing man and I want to marry him, but every time I see Alex I feel like I'm in high school with all these butterflies in my stomach. I get nervous and excited being around her. I can't explain what I'm feeling because I've never felt this way towards any woman" The waitress came with their drinks and Piper took a sip of her coffee. Polly didn't say anything for a minute trying to comprehend everything that Piper just said. She wasn't expecting this and now it was all on the table.

"Um okay. A little surprised here Piper. You're straight right? Maybe it was just alcohol hun. It screwed up your feelings with Larry towards Alex. Alex is a beauty, I get why people are attracted to her. That's probably all it is, an attraction. You belong with Larry and you need to sort this out with Alex and tell her you want to be friends and that this cant happen again" Piper listened to Polly go on and on about how she belonged with Larry and that it was just the alcohol because she's straight.

Piper came home to find Larry asleep on the couch with the television on. She turned off the television, placed a blanket on him and headed up the stairs. She looked at the time and it was almost 1am. She looked at her phone and saw a text from Alex

 _Every time he touches me I think of you_

 _Every time he kisses me, sucks my breast I think of you_

 _When he licks my clit and fucks me I picture you_

 _I want to scream out your name_

 _But you're nowhere here_

Piper read and re-read the messages at least 10 times. So she did get laid tonight and Larry was right. Mark was a lucky man. She saw a teardrop hit the phone screen and didn't even realize she was crying. It didn't matter that Alex was picturing her; the reality was someone else touched Alex and it wasn't her. She didn't know what to say and decided to put away her phone and change her clothes. She wiped the few tears and headed for bed with images of Mark fucking Alex.

Alex looked at her phone. She saw that Piper had read her message but she never replied. She turned around and saw Mark in deep sleep in her bed. She grabbed her gown and headed down the stairs. She texted Nicky,

 _I think I messed up Nicky_

 _What happened Alex?_

 _I slept with a man. And then sent a message to Piper that I was picturing her. She read it but never responded_

 _Really Alex? Are you stupid? You need to make up your mind with whom you want to be with? Your going to end up hurting everyone including yourself the way you're going. You need to talk to Piper asap_

Monday morning after lecture, Piper was working on her slides again. She heard a knock on her door and saw two of her teaching assistants, Poussey and Taystee walk in. They spent a hour discussing a few things, Piper answering their questions before another knock on her door. Her teaching assistants left and there was Alex waiting by the door waiting for an invitation to come inside. Piper nodded, Alex closed the door.

"We need to talk" they both said in unison.

"You first Alex"

"Straight up kid, this is fucked up. I have never felt these feelings before but I am crazy about you"

"That's why you fucked Mark" Piper interrupted, talking with such anger that surprised them both.

"Why the fuck does it matter who I fuck Piper? Aren't you engaged to Larry? You're kissing me one second and fucking him the next and your mad at me? This is fucked up Piper and you damn well know it"

"I want us to be friends Alex. I can't do this to Larry. I wish I met you many years ago when I was single but the reality is I am engaged. I made a huge mistake at the club and I am sorry. We started on the wrong foot here and I want us to be friends, okay Alex? Can we be just friends?" Piper's voice cracked and she stopped herself from crying. She couldn't understand why she wanted to cry. She was asking Alex to be friends. Isn't that the right thing to do?

"Sure princess, anything for you" Alex said quietly and left her office. She was thankful Alex closed the door behind her because she started to sob. She didn't feel a single weight off herself after telling Alex she wanted to be friends. She felt even worse than before.

The rest of the week she didn't hear or see Alex. Polly had asked her several times to join them for lunch but she politely declined telling her she had a lot of work to do and brought her lunch. She had her weekly meeting with her teaching assistants telling them that next week she was giving the class their first assignment that would be due after reading week. There were three weeks left before reading break and she was making sure everything was going according to plan.

The weekend had finally come again and she was thankful she was home alone. Larry had gone out with the boys golfing and she needed the time to just sit, read a book and relax like old times before Alex walked in her life. She didn't think asking Alex to be friends meant that she was going to completely ignore her. Alex never came by, never called, texted and a huge part of that she missed. She thought about texting Alex but didn't figure out what to say or how to say it.

She finally grabbed her phone and texted Alex

 _Hey hun, how was your week?_

She waited a few minutes. It still said delivered. Maybe she was asleep it was only ten in the morning. She heard a knock on her door and opened the door to see Alex standing right in front of her.

Alex walked past her and looked at Piper as she closed the door.

"Tell me Piper you feel nothing for me and I swear to whatever higher power is up there that I will leave you alone and we can friends as you want. But I need to hear it from you that you don't feel what I feel for you" Piper stood there watching Alex. She looked terrible like she hasn't slept in days, eyes swollen from crying and she stood there all vulnerable waiting for her to answer.

"What if I don't? What if I tell you that every time you're around me I feel like this spark, this fire is inside me? What if I tell you every time you touch me, every time you kiss me I want to be yours? What if I tell you that message you sent me about you fucking Mark broke me? What if I tell you that asking you to be my friend was the hardest thing I ever had to ask for?" Piper started crying as she revealed what was inside her heart.

Alex walked closer to Piper and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. For a few seconds they were kissing before Piper pushed her away.

"I can't do this Alex"

"Are you in love with Larry"

"There are things I love about him" Piper was surprised with what she said. She never thought in a million years she would say that. "Besides Alex, THIS IS WRONG" she yelled.

TBC


	3. The Break

**A/N: First and foremost, I want to WARN all the readers that this story is TWISTED. If you're expecting a story where Alex and Piper will be together by chapter 5 and live happily ever after, this is the wrong story. This story is going to drive some of you insane, and that's good, because it's not easy to just have what you want. That's not life.**

 **Second, thank you to every one who is following this story. Also, thank you to those who took the time out to review. Please keep your reviews coming**

 **Enjoy the next chapter**

Chapter Three – The Break

Its' been almost three weeks since Piper saw or heard anything from Alex. After she yelled to Alex "this is wrong" Alex had quietly left without saying another word. Piper saw Alex's car every day in the parking lot and she joined Polly a few times for lunch hoping to see Alex, but Alex never showed up.

Piper showed up to her office early on Friday. It was the last day of school before everyone was off for a week. She had told her class that she was setting up two sessions on Friday from 9am-11am and 1pm-3pm for any students who had any questions about their assignment and mid term exam preparation. She told them that all the teaching assistants would be available for the session too in case they needed extra help. She reminded her students at the end of her lecture that they had her email address in case they needed to reach her over the break.

Piper looked at her laptop it was already 8:30am. All of her assistants were waiting for Piper in the Liberals Arts conference room. A line up of students had already begun outside the conference room waiting for 9am.

At 11:30am, Piper was exhausted. She had answered so many questions as roughly 60 students had shown up. She had told the remaining 10 students to come back at 1pm. She walked back to her office surprised to see Larry sitting at her desk waiting for her.

"Hey hun, what are you doing here?" Piper asked as she put away all her notes in her desk drawer.

"Thought we could grab lunch before I head out to the airport with the boys"

A few months ago Larry had booked a vacation to Punta Cana, Dominican Republic for the reading break. He had insisted on Piper to join him, but Piper wanted to be home for the first reading break in case her students needed her. She told Larry to make it a boys' vacation and to have fun.

"Sure lets' go. I need to be back before 1pm though. I have another session with the students."

"Oh look at you, all caring about your student's success in your class"

"Shut up Larry" she said playfully as she grabbed her coat and purse and followed Larry into the parking lot.

She saw Alex talking to Mark by her car. He was also going on the trip with Larry and she figured that Mark probably wanted to spend some time with Alex before leaving. As she saw the two talking and laughing, once again she felt the urge of throwing up. She missed Alex a lot, but she didn't know how to fix it. She didn't know how to say she wanted to be "friends" after confessing her feelings to Alex.

Larry had taken Piper to her favourite burger restaurant and the both sat in the booth waiting for their order number to be called.

"What time are you leaving?" Piper asked holding onto Larry's hand.

"Actually I'm done at 2pm and then me and Mark are leaving straight for the airport. The rest of them are meeting us there. The flight is at 6 and we need to be there by 3"

"Everything packed? Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah hun. I packed everything in the car this morning. I've made reservations at the Airport Valet for my car and everything is ready to go"

Larry dropped Piper back to her office and softly kissed her on the lips before saying his goodbye and telling her to have fun and rest for the week.

Piper reached home around 5pm completely exhausted from the sessions. Even more students showed up in the afternoon and she wasn't finished with the last student until 4:30. She was thankful to come to a quiet home without any interruptions. She craved the peace and quiet after the exhausting day she had at the university.

Polly and her husband had left last night for their vacation and wouldn't be back until the Sunday before school resumed. The same with Larry and the boys they wouldn't be back until Sunday afternoon.

Piper grabbed a few cleaning supplies from the kitchen along with a broom, mop and vacuum and decided to clean her bedroom and office. She switched on the radio and danced and started to clean.

Two hours later, piper was finishing putting back the supplies when she saw a missed text message from Alex

 _I'm making chicken for dinner, want to come over?_

Piper looked at the time of the text. Alex had sent it 10 minutes ago. She hesitated thinking of an excuse not to go, but she really had nothing else to do. She felt maybe this was the icebreaker they needed to actually become friends.

 _Sure, what time?_

 _Be here by 815pm. Bring clothes to stay the night. Lets do a movie night :) Ill text you my address_

Piper wasn't sure about sleeping over, but she told herself to give it a chance. Worst-case scenario she could always come home. It had been years since she slept alone and thought maybe some company would be nice.

She looked at the time and it was only 7pm. She headed downstairs in the basement and onto her treadmill. She ran for 30 minutes before heading upstairs to take a shower. She dressed in dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a dark blue cardigan to match her jeans. She left her hair wavy and open, applied some light make up, put some perfume on, wore flats and headed out the door with her duffel bag.

She stepped into her Mercedes and entered Alex's address. Alex lived about 30 minutes away from Piper.

"Your destination will be on the right in 100 meters"

"You have now reached your destination"

Piper had to recheck her text message to make sure she had put the right address in. She was in suburban area of estates. She slowly drove up to the speaker as the gates were closed to the driveway. Piper pressed the button and Alex opened the gates. Piper slowly drove up a long, curvy gravel road with trees covering both sides of the driveway. After two minutes of driving up the gravel road, she reached Alex's mansion. She looked in front of the three-door garage and saw Alex's Audi, a BMW X5, and a Silverado truck parked. Why does Alex need so many vehicles? Piper thought to herself. She parked her Mercedes and stepped out grabbing her duffel bag from the trunk. She looked at the front yard that had a beautiful, water fountain surrounded by a beautiful garden.

Piper headed up the three steps and pressed the doorbell. A few seconds later, Nicky answered the door

"Hey Piper, come on in"

Piper stepped in and froze. She had never seen such a huge foyer with a beautiful chandelier dangling from the ceiling and a beautiful staircase curving to the upstairs floor.

"Want a tour?"

"Yes please"

Nicky took Piper downstairs first and showed her the gym, bar, games room, theatre room and an indoor salt-water pool. She then took Piper to the main floor and showed her the family room, guest living room, dining room, two half washrooms and the huge sunroom in the back. Piper followed Nicky up the stairs. Nicky showed Piper her bedroom, office and washroom. She followed by showing Piper the two guest bedrooms, and Alex's parents room that she never touched. Finally Nicky opened the double doors to the Master Suite, Alex's bedroom. Piper was stunned, a beautiful king size bed, with four pillars around, a fire place, 70" flat screen tv, her own balcony, en suite washroom which consisted of a huge rainfall cubical with jets that sprayed from the wall, a soaker tub with jets that was in the middle of the washroom, two sinks on a beautiful marble counter. Alex's bathroom was the size of Piper's bedroom alone and Alex's walk-in closet was the size of her office, if not bigger. Piper was lost for words, she had never seen such an exquisite room, even home, before in her life.

"Ok well I'm out, I'll see you guys in the morning" Nicky stepped out. Piper walked slowly towards the kitchen opening the beautiful, glass French doors to the kitchen. Alex was bended over grabbing the chicken from the oven and Piper was just staring at Alex's ass. As Alex turned around with the chicken, Piper quickly looked up

"Hey" Piper said as she walked up closer to the island.

"Hey hun. Just give me a second, let me put this chicken in the dining room and I'll be right back"

Whatever Alex had cooked smelled nice and Piper was getting hungry. Piper walked around the kitchen admiring her black quartz countertops, and just everything about the modern look of her kitchen. Alex came back and hugged Piper. Piper hugged back not wanting to let her go. She had missed Alex, but didn't want to say anything. Alex let go first and told Piper to follow her into the dining room.

Piper walked in to see a 10-seater dining table with another beautiful chandelier dangling from the ceiling towards the centre of the table. On top of the table, there was the roasted chicken, veggies, mashed potato, fries, gravy, and fresh bread rolls. Alex grabbed a bottle of wine and told Piper to have a seat. She poured Piper a glass and herself before settling into her own seat.

"Nobody has ever done this for me" Piper said quietly. She could cry right now seeing all the hard work Alex had put in making this dinner.

"Larry's never cooked for you?"

"He makes great breakfast, but nothing like this Alex. This is just amazing. Smells delicious, cant wait to taste it"

Alex cut the chicken placing a thigh and leg in Piper's plate before cutting a breast piece for herself.

"Well your special Piper and I wanted to do something special for you. You know this being your first time over to my place and all"

Piper grabbed Alex's hand, she noticed the faded bruise on her hand, and then gently squeezed her hand

"Thank you Alex. This is beautiful and tastes so damn good"

They both finished dinner and Piper helped Alex take all the dishes back. Alex told Piper to pick a movie from Netflix while she put the dishes in the dishwasher. A few minutes later, Alex walked in with popcorn, chips, chocolates and Smirnoff Ice breezers.

"So what did you pick Pipes?" Alex asked as she put everything on the coffee table.

"Titanic"

"Are you fucking serious, Piper?"

"What? It's my favourite movie" Piper said with a cute smile. Alex gave in and they both sat on the leather couch, putting up their feet. Alex passed a bottle to Piper and they both cheered before taking a sip and watching the movie.

Three Hours Later

"Had she stayed in the damn boat, Jack would have been alive" Piper said tipsy. She wasn't able to stand straight and Alex was laughing.

"You have seen this movie before right?"

"Yes but still! It pisses me off that he had to fucking die" Piper was trying to find her balance and almost fell before catching herself. Alex loved the "Drunk/Tipsy Piper" she was funny, real and no filters.

"Okay well next time I'm choosing the movie and nobody will die, ok?" Alex grabbed the three empty bottles that Piper had finished and put them in the recycle bin. Piper was already on her fourth bottle, while Alex was on her second. Piper sneaked up behind Alex and grabbed her from the waist and whispered

"Can we go in the saltwater pool please?"

"Sure hun" Piper went into the washroom almost falling three times. She came back out wearing underwear and a white tanktop. Alex told her to wait for her downstairs and she would be there soon.

Piper headed towards the hot tub and stepped inside already enjoying the water pressure on her shoulders. Alex came down with a leopard print bikini and stepped inside, opposite of Piper. She took another sip of her drink as she watched Piper moan to the pressure of the jets.

"This feels so good right now Alex"

"Come here, let me give you a shoulder massage" Piper stood up and walked to where Alex was sitting and sat in front of her with her back facing Alex. Alex started to massage Piper

"Damn kid, you're tight."

"Tell me about it. Oh my God, Alex that feels sooo good. Don't stop. Hmmmm… " All this moaning was making Alex horny and wet. But Piper couldn't help herself she really was enjoying the massage. Piper grabbed another sip of her drink before turning around and facing Alex

"Whose a better kisser, me or Mark?" Alex took another sip and thought for a few seconds. "Really Alex, is it that hard?"

"Well you know I can't exactly remember your kiss, it's been such a wh—" Piper placed a kiss on Alex's lips.

"What about now?"

"No, not really. I mean me and Mark makeo—" And this time Piper kissed her for 20 seconds almost making Alex moan.

"What about n—" Piper found Alex's lips on her, kissing her and wanting entrance for her tongue. Piper moaned into the kiss and Alex was just getting more and more wet with Piper's constant moans.

Alex broke the kiss, and placed wet kisses all over Piper's neck and collarbone before heading to her ear, whispering

"You" Piper grabbed Alex's face and kissed her hard. They both started to makeout in the hot tub. Piper decided to sit on top of Alex and continued to kiss Alex down her neck towards her cleavage before Alex took Piper's face and pulled her in for another hard, long kiss.

"Let's go upstairs" Alex whispered in Piper's ear. They left the hot tub, wrapped in a towel and headed up to Alex's bedroom. Alex turned the fireplace on and grabbed Piper, placing her on the carpet by the heat before she slowly took off Piper's tanktop. She kissed Piper again before reaching down and taking one of her breast in her mouth, and playing with the other nipple. Piper moaned again, this time louder. Alex felt Piper trying to grind on her thigh and knew she was enjoying the moment. Alex moved slowly to her other nipple, waiting for Piper to say no at any time but Piper never said anything. Alex slowly kissed her down to her navel, licking her belly button before slowly removing Piper's underwear. Once again Alex took her time just in case Piper changed her mind. Alex looked down at Piper's shaved pussy glistening in her juices and Alex couldn't wait to taste her. Alex started kissing Piper from the ankle heading slowly, torturing Piper towards her core. Alex then started kissing her other leg, once again waiting for Piper to stop her but she just moaned louder. As Alex made it up to Piper's pussy she slowly licked Piper's clit creating a jolt from Piper and a even louder moan

"Please Alex, make me come" she begged Alex to stop with the slowness and make her orgasm. Alex continued to lick and suck the little nub before entering two of her fingers inside. She started to move her fingers in and out at a steady rhythm knowing that Piper was soon to come but she wanted to give Piper an unforgettable orgasm. Alex continued to play with Piper's clit and entered a third finger and picked up her pace. She felt Piper's walls closing in on her fingers

"I'm going to come, Alex, I'm going to come"

"Come for me baby"

"ALEXXXXX!" Piper came and Alex licked all the remaining juices before coming back up and kissing Piper, giving Piper a taste of her own juices. Alex was hooked to Piper's juices. They continued to make out, enjoying the heat from the fireplace.

"You know Pipes, I'm not done yet. Going to make you come until you pass out" Alex quietly whispered in Piper's ear before kissing her neck and heading back down to her breast.

The next morning, Piper woke up and saw the bed was empty. She looked at the alarm clock and realized it was already 10am. Piper couldn't believe it; she couldn't remember the last time she slept in so late. Piper definitely felt the soreness between her legs. She remembered screaming Alex's name many times last night and then she passed out. She figured Alex must have picked her up and put her in bed.

Piper slowly got out of the bed, grabbed her clothes and headed into the shower. She got dressed in her sweatpants and a white t-shirt. She walked out of Alex's bedroom and saw Alex in her office, typing away drinking coffee.

"Morning sunshine" Alex smiled. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Actually amazing, to be honest I can't believe its 10am"

"Actually its almost 11. There's a fresh pot of coffee downstairs. I'm just going to finish replying to these emails and I'll meet you downstairs" Piper headed down the stairs and made herself a cup of coffee before heading to her laptop.

She had 50 new emails all from students

"Bloody hell" she said to herself as she started opening each email and replying.

45 minutes later, Alex came downstairs and poured herself another cup of coffee.

"How's it going?"

"These students, I swear. They are paranoid for no damn reason" Piper finished the last email before she looked at Alex. "Oh my God, your neck? Did I do that?" Alex had a huge hickey on the side of her neck.

"Yes. Nothing else bit me except you" Alex joked before sitting across Piper. As Piper was closing the browser window, she got a FaceTime call from Larry. Piper accepted the call and now Larry was on her screen

"Hey baby, how are you?" Larry asked smiling

"Hey, I'm good. How are you? I see you found wifi"

"Everything is great. The resort is beautiful. I wish you were here baby. You would have loved it. Yeah I got wifi, we're actually heading out to the beach soon. How are you? Where are you?"

"I'm good. Everything is good here. I'm actually at Alex's place having coffee"

"Oh okay, well you girls have fun. I'll see you on Sunday. Love you"

"Love you too" and Larry ended the call. Piper looked at Alex who was on her IPad. All off a sudden Alex's IPad begins to ring and it's a Skype call from Mark.

"Hey gorgeous, how are you?"

"I'm good and you?" Alex responded

"I'm good, missing you so much though. I wish you were here hun. What happened to your neck, is that rash?" Alex looked at Piper before back at her screen

"I think a spider bit me or something yesterday and it's been itchy all night. I'm actually heading to the doctors soon to get something for it"

"Oh okay hun." Mark totally bought the lie and Alex was grateful. "Anyways I cant wait to see you on Sunday, I just want to make you come all over my face" Alex was all of a sudden embarrassed by Mark's comment.

Piper got up, grabbed her mug and headed into the kitchen. She didn't want to hear any more of the conversation between Mark and Alex.

"Hey about that?" Alex said entering the kitchen

"No its okay Alex. Umm, I-I-I think I should go now"

"Pipes, its okay. You don't have to go. Don't mind what he said"

"Why shouldn't I Alex?" Piper spoke a bit louder. "Clearly he's made you come and I"

"Don't go there Piper, I loved every moment with you last night"

"That's the problem Alex, our men are in Punta Cana and look at us. Lying to our men, the people we love."

"Let me guess? This is the part where you fucking tell me that this whole thing was a mistake, and that this shouldn't have happened, blah blah blah"

"That's not fair Alex"

"You know what's not fair Piper?" Before Alex could finish Nicky walked in.

"Good morning ladies, how is everyone? Nicky asked a little chirpy.

"Good, I was about to just leave" Piper grabbed her duffel bag and headed out the door.

"What the fuck Alex? What did you do now?" Nicky asked as she grabbed herself a cup of coffee.

"Besides make her come several times until she passed out, nothing"

"Stop fucking with me. Are you serious?"

"Yes" Alex said seriously taking a sip of her coffee.

"So why is she upset?" Nicky sat down on the stool and took a sip of the coffee.

"She doesn't know what she wants Nicky. I can tell her heart wants me, but her brain is telling her its wrong and she should be with Larry. The only time she can ever be real with me is when she's drunk. You know what's the worst thing here Nicky, I fucking love her and she has absolutely no idea"

Piper walked into her home throwing her duffel bag on the floor. For the first time she didn't wake up with guilt. She had so many questions and she needed answers. She couldn't keep doing this to Alex, herself, Larry and even Mark. She picked up a business card and called Dr. S. Hastings.

Lucky for Piper, someone had cancelled and Dr Hastings could see her tomorrow. Piper was hoping she could finally figure this all out before anything bad would happen.

Piper texted Alex

 _I need a break. I need to figure things out_

 **TBC**

 **Please Review, that's the driving force for me to keep writing :)**


	4. Past

**A/N: First, I know for some readers it's a hard pill to swallow that Alex is with a man, but I promise you it's not for long.**

 **Also thank you to everyone who took the time out to review. I love reading the reviews.**

 **There will also be character appearances from other tv shows that I love that will be playing roles in this story. This way it can also give you a face to the character.**

 _ **Character Appearance:**_

 _ **Dr. S Hastings (Spencer Hastings from Pretty Little Liars)**_

 _ **Eve Rothlow (Eve from How to Get Away with Murder)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Chapter 4: Past

The next day, Piper was getting ready for her appointment. Alex never replied to her text from yesterday, but Piper knew she had read the message. Piper grabbed the keys to her car and headed towards downtown for her 10am appointment.

"Dr Hastings will be with you shortly. Please have a seat Ms. Chapman" The receptionist smiled at Piper.

Piper grabbed a fashion magazine and sat down waiting for her psychiatrist. Piper was nervous; this was the first time for her to see a psychiatrist. As she flipped the pages of the magazine, reading some articles, she was interrupted

"Ms. Chapman? I'm Dr Hastings... It's a pleasure to meet you… please follow me"

Piper shook the tall, brunette woman and followed her to the office. As Piper stepped in, she saw a long sofa, followed by two single sofas, a huge long desk, and a corner view of downtown by the lake. Her office was just beautiful and had a warm, homely feeling to it.

Am I supposed to lye down on the couch?" Piper asked. That is what she saw in movies and assumed that is what patients were supposed to do.

"You can sit, lye, stand.. whatever makes you comfortable. By the way, you can call me Spencer or Dr. Hastings, whichever you prefer" The brunette sat down behind her desk and opened a notebook. Piper headed to the couch and decided to sit. After a few minutes of silence, Spencer finally spoke

"Okay Piper, before we start, I want to make a few things clear to my patients. Everything we talk about is confidential unless a criminal law has been broken, you're suicidal or if you wish for me to disclose anything to anyone. Also a lot of my patients think that there problems will be solved in one session, but I tell them that just like your problems weren't created in one hour or overnight, the solutions/answers wont be given in a hour either. I will be mostly listening and writing down notes, I will ask a few questions, and if I feel like you may need medication, I may prescribe you something but its your choice to take them or not… at the end of the session, if you have any questions for me, I am more than willing to help."

Piper nodded to everything, satisfied with everything Dr Hastings had told her.

"Okay so Piper what brings you here?"

"I need answers to be honest… I have been with my fiancé for eight years, but in the last month I have met this beautiful woman at work and things have just gone haywire from there… I mean I have never ever been attracted to women in my life.. never experimented, never anything.. and the strange part is, that I am so happy in my life with my fiancé and he treats me so good, but when this woman comes I'm so drawn to her.. we've gone out for dinner, and I kissed her once and then last night I slept with her… I don't know what the hell is wrong with me… my fiancé, right now, is in Punta Cana, and here I am having an affair.. and I don't know what to do?"

The doctor gave a box of tissues to Piper, as Piper started to cry.

"I love my fiancé, but I just don't know what to do?" Piper looked at Spencer who was writing down in her notebook.

"Describe your relationship with your fiancé? Like how often do you go on date nights? Spend quality time?"

"Well, he is so consumed with work that we barely have time for each other.. I mean we do hangout but usually with friends… but he did take me out to lunch before he left this past Friday.."

"Before last Friday, when was the last time you two went out on an intimate date?"

Piper couldn't come up with an answer. She kept thinking, but every time she went out with Larry it was always with other friends.

"Okay don't worry about that question. Tell me about your childhood?"

Piper was confused. What did this have to do about her current dilemma, but she decided to just answer the doctor's questions.

"My childhood was normal… it was me and my brother and my parents.. my father is actually a judge and so when me and my brother were growing up, he expected us to follow in his footsteps."

"When you say footsteps, can you be more specific?" Spencer asked as she continued to write in her notebook.

"He wanted my brother and I to be something in law, mostly he expected us to become lawyers… but when my brother decided he wanted to rescue animals and work in conservations, my father was extremely heart broken… my brother had left for Africa and he never even came to the airport to say goodbye"

"How is their relationship now?"

"for a few years my dad didn't speak to him… but my brother would always call and mostly talk to my mom.. he actually met his wife there.. so when my brother told my parents he was getting married… my mom begged my dad to go to the wedding and to bury the hatchet"

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a law professor"

"How was your father with your career choice?"

"I was so scared to tell him that I had dropped out of law school… I had told my mom, but it took me a few months to tell my dad… I remember I was over at their home for Thanksgiving and I told him that I wanted to be a law professor and he just left the dining room… he didn't say a word but it was all over his face that I had disappointed him… and we went a few months without talking to each other… all my life I wanted to make my dad proud of me.. and I remember when I graduated university and got into law school, he was soooo happy… I had never seen him so happy in his life… except another time, when I told him that I was dating my fiancé… my fiance's father and my father are actually best friends.. so when I told him I was dating my fiancé he was soo happy.. actually besides those two events.. I can't remember the last time he was so happy with me"

"When making major decisions in your life, does your father's reaction have a big impact in deciding?"

Piper was a little surprised by the question. She was never asked this before, but she couldn't believe her answer

"Yes"

Spencer continued to write down in her notebook and then looked at her watch.

"Okay, well that was a great first session. Any questions?"

"I don't know what my childhood or my relationship with my fiancé have anything to do with the dilemma I'm facing today?"

"In order for me to help you properly, I need to see the whole iceberg, not just the tip. When people commit affairs, there isn't a simple black and white answer to why they do it, and until I don't get to know your life a lot more, I cant answer why your feeling what your feeling, or why you keep going to this woman. But I do want to keep having these sessions with you and find a solution. The good thing is that you don't show any signs of depression or anxiety so I don't need to prescribe anything for you. But please do see my receptionist and make an appointment for next week"

Piper left the room with even more questions than answers, but she felt relieved that she was able to talk to someone. She made an appointment for next week and headed home.

It was a beautiful day today, a little warmer day for autumn so Piper grabbed the rake, the lawnmower and her spade. It was the perfect day to do gardening and keep her mind off Alex, who still didn't message her back.

As Piper dug through her garden taking all the dead flowers and plants out, Red approached from behind

"Need any help there?" Red asked "You know how much I love gardening"

"I know Red, but I actually want to do it alone. Just need time to myself, help clear the mind"

"Sure no problem, I'm here if you need me" Red left back towards her home, and Piper continued with the gardening.

Three hours later, it was close to 5pm. Piper finished gardening, mowing, cleaning up her front and backyard before heading to her computer to check her emails. She was so relieved to see only 10 emails this time from her students, but she did get an email from Poussey. Piper opened the email

 _GRAND OPENING TO THE NEW NIGHTCLUB/BAR_

 _LADIES FREE BEFORE 12AM_

 _SEMI-FORMAL, NO RUNNING SHOES, NO JEANS_

 _HOTTEST HITS PLAYED BY DJ STELLA_

 _FREE BREEZERS BEFORE 11PM_

 _JOIN US AND HAVE YOURSELF A WILD, FUN NIGHT_

Piper looked at the date of the grand opening that was tonight. Poussey, Taystee, Suzanne and Sophia were all going and insisted that Piper join them. She finally agreed and told the girls she would meet them at the club around 11pm.

Meanwhile…

"Morello and I are going to a new club that just opened and you should join us Alex. Its better then just sitting at home and being all sad an shit. Plus after tonight.. I'll be gone in the morning for a week to that new training program for all the cops and then you wont see" Nicky pleaded Alex to come with her to the club.

"Fine, fine I'll go… only because then I wont see you for a week and by the time you get back I'll be at work"

At the Club

It was around 11:30pm when Poussey, Taystee, Suzanne, Sophia and Piper finally got together and headed inside the club. They all grabbed drinks and headed to a booth.

"Oh my God this club is beautiful" Taystee said as she took a sip of her beer.

A few minutes later, Morello, Nicky and Alex arrived. They all headed to the bar. Alex decided to sit at the bar and enjoy her drink, while Nicky headed to the dance floor with Morello.

"For you" the bartender gave Alex a bottle of Corona

"I didn't order this" Alex said confused.

"Actually that woman ordered it for you" Alex turned towards the direction the bartender was pointing and was completely shocked. Alex got up and headed towards the woman

"Oh my God, when did you get back Eve?" Alex went in for a hug and sat next to her, taking a sip of the cold Corona.

"Actually just got back from Brazil this morning. Nicky told me you would be here and I thought I surprise you"

"I missed you Eve" Alex hugged Eve again, this time tighter.

"I missed you more hun" They both continued to enjoy their drinks

"Really Alex, you cant keep it in your pants for 24 hours. I wonder what Mark would say" Piper stood next to Alex, ordering a shot. Alex was a little surprised to see Piper standing next to her

"A lot less than what Larry would have to say" Alex spat back.

"Sorry to interrupt, I'm Eve Rothlow and you are?" Eve extended her hand out to Piper.

"Hold on, as in Eve Rothlow, the best criminal defense lawyer in this country? Oh my God, I'm Piper"

"I've been told that a few times, but how do you know?" Eve smiled at the compliment

"My father is Judge Chapman. He speaks very highly of you"

"Oh yes, I know him. I've been in his courtroom many times. Anyways, you know Alex?"

"Yes and if I were you, I'd watch out. She can't stay committed to anyone. Anyways have a great night" Piper grabbed her drink and nudged Alex in the shoulder hard.

"Something I should know?" Eve asked curiously.

"Nothing important, let's dance" Alex took a shot of tequila, grabbed Eve's hand and took her to the dance floor. Piper stared at the two, getting more and more angry by the minute.

"You know I'm here if you ever want to talk" Eve spoke a bit louder into Alex's ear.

"Or fuck?" Alex smiled back

"Well yes, that's always on the table when it comes to you" Eve flirted back, They both continued to dance close to each other. At one point, Alex turned Eve around and kissed her hard. Piper had enough when she saw Alex kissing Eve and left the club.

Piper took a cab home, as she was drunk. She threw her coat on the floor, and stumbled up the stairs. She grabbed her phone and drunk texted

 _I fucking love you Alex, and here you are fucking every person you see_

As soon as Piper finished texting, she passed out on the bed missing the message that was flashing on her screen

 _We will talk when I get back from Punta Cana_

"Oh fuck, oh fuck… yeah right there.. oh fuck, don't stop Eve..ahhh fuck…"

Alex didn't see the text message that was flashing on her phone

 _You fucking whore_

TBC

Drama… Drama.. Drama ;)


	5. Pain

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who left kind reviews. To the one guest reviewer who had nothing positive to say, it says in the summary of the story that it's AU. This story doesn't resemble anything with the actual tv show and you really didn't understand the ending of the previous chapter.**

Chapter 5: Pain

Alex woke up with Eve spooning her from behind. She had a huge smile as she thought about last night and Eve giving her multiple orgasms. She looked at her phone and saw a text message from Mark:

 _You fucking whore_

Alex got up quickly,

"Not staying for breakfast hun?" Eve spoke still tired.

"No babe, I need to get somewhere. I'll talk to you later" Alex placed a kiss on Eve's forehead before getting dressed and leaving Eve's gorgeous condo.

Piper woke up to constant banging on her door and her doorbell ringing.

"What the hell?" Piper got up with a major headache and feeling extremely nauseous. She slowly made it down the stairs to her front. Piper opened the door,

"What did you do Piper?" Alex walked right past Piper. Piper closed the door and turned around.

"Seriously Alex? Pounding on my door, what's wrong with you? And what did I do?" Piper walked past Alex and into the kitchen, grabbing two pills and water for her major headache.

"What did you say to Mark?"

"Alex what are you seriously talking about? I don't even have Mark's phone number and why would I say anything?"

"I don't know, maybe because you were coming across as a jealous girlfriend in the club last night. Let me see your phone Piper?"

Piper headed up the stairs as Alex followed her behind into Piper's bedroom. This was the first time Alex had ever been in Piper's bedroom. It was a cozy, neutral painted bedroom with pictures of Piper and Larry, another one of Piper and Polly Piper grabbed her phone and saw she had an unread message. She opened the message from Larry

 _We will talk when I come back from Punta Cana_

Piper looked at the previous message and saw that she had accidentally texted Larry instead of Alex last night.

"Oh shit" Piper started to panic.

"What happened?" Alex asked frustrated

"I thought I texted you last night, but I ended up texting Larry… Oh my God, I'm in so much shit now.. he wants to talk when he gets back"

"Great, just fucking great Piper… every time you fucking drink, you always seem to create issues for me… I don't know what the fuck you texted Larry, but he told Mark something cause Mark sent me a text last night calling me a whore"

"Oh my God, im sooo sorry Alex"

"You're always sorry Piper, screw this" Alex walked out before letting Piper finish her apology. Alex slammed the door on her way out and sped down the residential area.

 **Sunday Afternoon**

Piper hasn't slept properly in days. She didn't hear anything from Alex or Larry, and today Larry was coming back. Piper was extremely nervous, was her relationship of eight years over?

She made Larry's favourite dinner, Lasagna as she was expecting him home any minute now. As she grabbed the lasagna out of the oven, she heard the door open. Larry walked into the kitchen,

"Hey hun, oh my this smells so good." Larry placed a kiss on Piper's cheek. "I'm just going to take a quick shower and then we'll eat"

Larry was acting super nice and that was shocking to Piper. She was expecting Larry to be mean or angry, but not kind or sweet. This only added even more guilt in Piper. As Piper finished setting up the dining table with food, plates, glasses, she heard Larry coming back down.

"So how was your trip?" Piper asked as they both sat down.

"Amazing hun. You would have loved it. The weather was perfect, the sea was so blue and gorgeous. What about you? How was the reading break?"

"It was good, I got a lot of things done around the home. The emails got less and less from students" Larry nodded as he was enjoying the lasagna.

"I want to say I'm sorry Piper. I mean I totally took that text message out of context… I'm sure you were saying you loved Alex like a best friend or sister… and here I was thinking it was more… but when I thought about it more and more.. your not even gay and you would never cheat on me, especially with a woman, right?"

Piper was caught off guard with Larry's apology. She wasn't expecting anything remotely close to this coming out of Larry's mouth.

"Right." Piper lied. She felt extremely bad for lying to her fiancé, but she knew the truth would leave her with nothing. Larry would probably leave and Alex would still be with Mark.

"But I got to say, Mark was not too happy. I can't believe Alex would cheat on him"

Meanwhile….

Alex was sitting on the couch watching tv when she heard the doorbell. She wasn't expecting anyone today, but she turned off the tv and headed towards the front door. Alex opened the door,

 _*slap*_

"You fucking whore"

 _*slap*_

 _*kick*_

"Here I am in Punta Cana, telling the boys how much I love you and there you are fucking other people"

Alex was frozen on the floor bleeding from her lip and nose.

"Say something you fucking slut? Did you not think I would find out?"

Alex started getting flashbacks of her childhood when her father use to beat her. Her mother was always drunk and passed out before her father would come into her bedroom and beat on her. She remembered days when her dad would come home pissed, saying something about business deals going wrong, and then her mom would resort to drinking and he would beat on Alex.

Alex changed many schools throughout her life to avoid any speculations from her teachers. When she was 16, the beating had become less. She would remember many times her dad would come home so happy and treat her and her mom out for dinner, and be this loving father towards her, but there were many more moments when her father would beat her. As Alex got older, her father didn't beat her as much. She figured it was because he was getting older too.

 _*Kick*_

"Why you so quiet all of a sudden? Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

The next morning, Piper headed back to university. Larry and Piper had a wonderful Sunday evening and even though she felt guilty, she was happy that her relationship with Larry was fine at the moment.

After lecture, she headed to the Science Department to see Polly and hopefully bump into Alex and talk to her. She still felt bad for what happened a few days ago and wanted to see if Alex was fine.

Polly went on and on about her wonderful trip to Italy and how much Piper would have loved it. After a hour of talking to her best friend, Piper left and headed towards the Chemistry department. She finally found Alex's office and found a note on her door.

Classes cancelled until further notice

Piper found that a bit strange. She asked the front desk if she knew where Alex was, but she told her that Alex never came into work today. Piper grabbed her phone and rang Alex number, but it went straight to voicemail after a few rings. Something in Piper's gut was telling her that something was wrong.

Piper was done for the day and headed into her car towards Alex's home. She was even more surprised to see that her gate was open. Piper drove slowly up the gravel road and saw only Alex's Audi there. The BMW and the truck were gone. As she got out of her car, she checked the temperature of the Audi's hood. It was cold, indicating that Alex didn't use her car anytime soon unless she was out with another one of her cars.

Piper headed up the stairs and rang the doorbell. She waited a few minutes, but nobody answered. She turned the doorknob again surprised it was open. She went into the home and called Alex's name, but no response. Piper went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife, something about this picture wasn't looking right. There was no way Alex would ever leave her door and gate open, not to mention, her not being at work today. Piper knew how much Alex loved teaching and her students. As she slowly checked every room on the main floor, she headed up the stairs. She checked all the bedrooms, but there was no sign of Alex. She again called Alex's name quietly as she headed towards the double doors that were slightly open.

Piper slowly opened the door to see Alex's back facing her. She was facing the fireplace completely oblivious to Piper's presence.

"Alex?" Piper asked a little more cautiously. She saw Alex's hand resting on her face. "Alex?" She called out again as she slowly approached Alex "Are you okay?"

"Piper please just leave me alone" Alex spoke almost in a whisper and then coughed. Piper didn't listen and headed towards Alex, she turned Alex around to face her. Piper was in disbelief in what she saw

"Oh my God Alex, what happened? Who did this to you?" Piper examined the swelling on Alex's face. Alex's eyes were bruised and swollen, almost leaving Alex's eyes shut. Her lips had a few cuts, swollen and there was dried blood by Alex's nose and lips. Alex was holding a bag of ice, placing it on the bruises.

"Alex, let me take you to a hospital?" Piper pleaded with Alex but Alex said no. Every time Alex would talk, she kept coughing and at times coughing out blood. Piper slowly took Alex from the chair she was sitting and helped her into bed. Piper examined all the injuries on Alex's face. She grabbed the hem of Alex's t-shirt and lifted it up to see even more bruises on her ribcage. A few tears left Piper's eyes as she saw Alex all bruised up and in pain. She took the bag of ice from Alex and placed it on Alex's face. Alex would not tell Piper who did this to her or what happened.

A half hour later, the doorbell rang. Alex had fallen asleep, and Piper grabbed he knife and went down the stairs. She opened the door to see Eve and slowly put the knife away.

"Hey Piper, didn't expect to see you here. What's with the knife?" Eve walked past Piper and into the kitchen.

Piper was a little surprised to see the woman here from the club, but even a little more confused how she knew Alex's home.

"Something is wrong Eve with Alex" Eve dropped her purse on the counter and ran up the stairs followed by Piper. As Eve barged into Alex's room she suddenly stopped when she saw Alex on the bed sleeping. Eve slowly approached Alex and was in shock when she saw all the bruises. She left the bedroom, closing the door a bit and headed back downstairs with Piper following her.

"What happened?" Eve asked angry.

"I don't know. She didn't show up to work today and I was a little surprised. Her gate and door were open and she was sitting by the fireplace completely lost. She didn't even know I was there. She wont tell me what happened or who did this. It doesn't even look like a break in or anything"

"Was it you?" Eve began interrogating Piper

"No. Are you fucking serious? I would never hurt Alex. By the way who the hell are you? You sleep with her one night and now all of a sudden you fucking care? Do you even know Alex?" Piper spat back angry.

"Actually Piper, I have known Alex for many years. Me and Alex go way back. I met Alex during her darkest times in life, but that isn't something for me to tell you. I'm sure if Alex trusts you, she will tell you eventually"

"So what is it then between you two, are you lovers?" Eve laughed a bit at the question before getting serious again.

"Me and Alex have a connection, a bond. Like I said we go back… but no we aren't in a relationship or anything… anyways I need to call my paramedic friends and have them check Alex since she's being stubborn"

15 minutes later….

The doorbell rang again and Eve opened the door to the two paramedics

"Thanks Dawson and Shay for coming over. She's upstairs" The two ladies headed up the stairs followed by Eve and Piper.

"Alex, I'm Gabriella Dawson and this is Leslie Shay. We are paramedics. We are just going to check to make sure you there isn't anything broken or any internal bleeding, ok?" Alex nodded and the paramedics checked her thoroughly.

Ten minutes later..

"Okay so nothing is broken or fractured. There doesn't seem to be any internal bleeding but we still recommend she go to a hospital and get properly checked. Here are some meds to help with the pain. Whoever did this to her, should pay" Dawson said.

"Thanks ladies for coming. I am working on it" Eve said as she followed the paramedics back outside. She thanked them once again before heading back upstairs and seeing Piper gently stroke Alex's hair.

"Alex please tell me who did this to you? Was it Mark?"

"Whose Mark?" Eve asked Piper

"A guy Alex was seeing. Maybe we should check where he is"

"That's a good ide-"

"NO!" Alex yelled before coughing several times. "I'm fine, no need to go to him" Alex's reaction gave the confirmation to both Piper and Eve that Mark was behind this. Piper witnessed Alex a little scared when she suggested to Eve to talk to Mark. Piper gave Alex the meds and within minutes Alex was fast asleep.

Both Piper and Eve headed downstairs making a cup of coffee.

"Okay well now I know who did this, but unless Alex is willing to press charges I cant do anything substantial. I can talk to my buddy and get a restraining order though. Give me a call if anything happens" Eve told Piper as she headed out the doors to get the restraining order.

Piper was sipping on her coffee when the doorbell rang again. She opened the door assuming it was Eve, but was shocked to see Mark there.

 **TBC**

 _Guest Appearances:_

 _Gabriella Dawson from Chicago Fire_

 _Leslie Shay from Chicago Fire_


	6. Start Again?

**A/N: Thank you to all that have followed, favourited and reviewed this story. Sorry for the delay, but here is the next chapter in the saga!**

 _Chapter Six: start again?_

When Piper opened the front door she saw Mark holding a bouquet of red roses.

"Mark? What the HELL are you doing here?" Piper felt the anger inside her rising, but felt fear at the same time. If Mark was capable of beating Alex, he was clearly able to do the same to Piper.

"I need to see Alex. I want to apologize" Mark slightly pushed Piper out of his way and started to head up the stairs. Piper immediately yelled "ALEX, MARK IS COMING UP THE STAIRS"

Piper immediately shut and locked the front door and ran after Mark. As Piper ran up the stairs, down the hallway, she almost went straight into Mark when he stopped immediately. She looked where Mark was looking and saw Alex with a gun pointed at Mark. Piper slowly walked backwards heading back to the bedroom doors.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out" Alex said with the gun still facing Mark.

"I just came here to say I'm sorry baby, please put the gun away"

"I'm not going to say it again Mark. GET THE FUCK OUT" At this point Alex pulled back the hammer of the gun, ready to shoot. Mark slowly stepped back, placing the roses on her dresser and headed back towards the stairs. Piper followed him.

"Don't come back Mark" Piper closed the door after Mark left quietly. Piper's body was shaking. She couldn't believe Alex had a gun, she felt like she didn't even know this woman anymore.

"Alex, its just me now, please put away the gun. Mark is gone" Piper said as she slowly headed back up the stairs. When she peeked through the bedroom, Alex was sitting on the bed. The gun was gone and Alex was once again lost in her thoughts.

"Here, let me tuck you into bed" Alex quietly lay down in her bed and fell back asleep within minutes. Piper glanced the room and couldn't find the gun. She took a few breaths to slow down her heartbeat and try to relax again. She headed downstairs and saw that she had 10 missed calls from Larry.

She called back Larry

"Where the hell are you Piper? Do you know how many times I've called?" Piper was a little surprised with Larry. She knew she missed his calls, but there wasn't even a hello or nothing.

"Sorry, I was just caught up taking care of something with Alex."

"What do you mean you're with Alex? What's going on Piper?" Piper was not use to the way Larry was talking. He was angry, irritated and almost accusing her of doing something. Where did the sweet Larry go?

"I'm just dealing with something right now. Ill be home in a few hours"

"This isn't over Piper we will talk about this when you get home" And the phone clicked. What the hell is going on? Piper thought to herself. Did Larry know what his friend Mark did? As soon she put away the phone, she heard the door unlock. Eve walked in with a paper in her hand.

"How is she doing?" Eve asked as she placed her briefcase and purse on the coffee table.

"Where do I even start? Mark showed up and tried to apologize to Alex. And Alex had..had….had… a.. gu—gun" Piper was stuttering clearly still afraid of what just happened a few minutes ago. Eve headed up the stairs to see Alex was fast asleep. She grabbed the roses and threw them in the trash.

"Well I've got the restraining order so if that bastard ever shows up even on this property he will be immediately arrested."

"Eve? I said Alex had a gun and your not even surprised?"

"Like I said Piper, I have known Alex for a while. I met her through her darkest times. I'm surprised she didn't shoot the guy to be honest"

At that moment, Piper felt like a stranger in the home. She didn't know who Alex was anymore, she didn't even know who Eve was and she definitely didn't know what Eve was saying about her darkest times. Alex has a gun! Alex has a dark past! Eve is surprised she didn't shoot the guy! Has Alex shot someone before? These thoughts kept running through Piper's head.

"You should go home Piper, I'll take care of Alex" Piper nodded and left. As soon as Piper headed into her car, she started to cry. She didn't even know she wanted to cry, but everything was just overwhelming for her. Alex beaten up, Mark showing up, the gun, Eve, dark past. Piper turned the key in the ignition and headed back home.

As Piper entered her home she found Larry actually awake, sitting on the couch waiting. She almost wished he was passed out on the couch like all the other nights, but she knew she had to talk to him.

"What happened Piper?"

Piper sat down on the couch across him.

"Alex didn't show up for work today. I found it strange so I headed to her place. I found her in her bedroom beaten. I mean Larry, she was literally beaten. Her eyes, nose, lips.. I couldn't even recognize her" Piper began to cry "Long story short, turns out it was your friend Mark who did this to her"

"Oh!" Larry responded back a bit surprised and still registering all the stuff Piper just told him "I mean, she shouldn't have cheated on Mark"

"What are you saying Larry? That his actions were justified?" Piper stopped crying and was beginning to feel anger again.

"What I'm saying is she shouldn't have cheated. I don't agree with what Mark did per say, but you know shit happens when your angry. And he did come back to apologize"

"So what she should just forgive him because he was angry?" Piper couldn't believe what Larry was saying. It almost sounded like Larry was supporting Mark's actions. "So if I cheated on you Larry, would you beat me?"

"Don't make this about us Piper, what Alex did was wrong"

"And what about Mark?" Piper was getting angrier by the minute with this conversation. When Larry wouldn't respond, it clearly showed her that Larry didn't find anything wrong with what Mark did. "I need to go"

"What do you mean? Where are you going Piper?"

"The fact that you can sit there and justify Mark's actions just shows me that you're clearly not the man I fell in love with"

"Oh, your one to talk. What about you? This whole month you have been really close to Alex, I'm beginning to wonder if there is something going on between you two. I didn't get engaged to a fucking bisexual or lesbian"

"You know what Larry, maybe if you actually spent time with me I wouldn't be with anyone else. Maybe if you weren't always sleeping when I got home, or in your office, or with your boys, I wouldn't be with someone else"

"What the fuck are you saying Piper? Are you seeing someone else?" At this point they both were very angry, yelling at each other.

"ARE YOU SEEING SOMEONE ELSE PIPER?" Larry threw the glass that was in his hand at the wall, missing Piper by a few centimeters. Piper was scared, she had never seen Larry so angry in her life. Was Larry going to beat her like Mark did to Alex? Piper had to leave. She quickly grabbed her keys and left. She had contemplated to stay with Polly, but she didn't have the energy to explain everything that happened today. She also knew Larry would find her there. She thought about going to Alex, but then remembered everything that happened there. She needed a place to breathe, a place to relax so she ended up going to a hotel.

The next morning, she was sitting in her office going over her slides for her lecture. She heard a knock on a door that startled her. It was Polly.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Polly closed the door behind her and sat in one of the chairs.

"I've had better days trust me"

"I know, Larry called me last night. He was so upset. He told me what happened with Alex and Mark and then the fight you guys had last night. He then asked me if you were cheating on him" Piper immediately stopped typing and looked at Polly,

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that you weren't. Isn't that the truth?" Polly started to question Piper. Piper nodded. At this point in her life she didn't know what was happening. She didn't know what was happening with her and Alex, her and Larry or simply anything anymore.

Polly left after a few minutes, but not before telling Piper that she needed to be honest with herself and Larry. She got a text from Larry apologizing for his actions last night and that he really wanted to talk.

Later that evening…

Piper hadn't received any message or call from Alex, she was a little worried about how she was doing. But after everything that happened the day before, Piper also thought they both need some space to get things sorted out in their personal lives. She had decided that if she hadn't heard anything from Alex in a few days, she would go check on her.

She had agreed to talk to Larry and so there they were on the dinner table having a rotisserie chicken that Larry had bought on his way home. It started off as a very quiet dinner, the silence clearly uncomfortable. It wasn't even 12 hours ago when Larry had thrown that glass.

" I think we need to go to a couple therapist" Larry said, breaking the silence. "With our wedding next year, we really need to sort out all these issues before things get worse"

"I don't know if I want to marry you Larry, especially after last night. The way you just let your anger get the best of you, you really scared me last night. What were you thinking when you were throwing that glass? Were you aiming that towards me?"

"I'm sorry, I know I was out of hand last night. And I swear I will never let that happen again"  
"I don't know if I want to marry you Larry"

"Why? Is it because of Alex? Did she get into your head?" Larry had stopped eating, clearly getting agitated.

"Why do you keep bringing Alex into this Larry? The issue is between me and you"  
"Because ever since Alex came into your life, you have been acting strange. You never had any issues with me before, but all of a sudden you do? I know she's been with women before and maybe she isn't a good influence on you"

"Influence? Are you my mother? Am I 12? The issues are between us Larry, the fact that you spend zero time with me. The fact that work, tv, your boys all come as a priority before me. Now that I have also made a social circle, its an issue?"

"I have never had a problem with you and Polly, but Alex, I don't know something about her doesn't sit well with me"  
"And yet she was good enough to date your friend right? Remember you were trying to hook Mark up with her? What happen then? Why did you want to hook Mark up with Alex if she was such a bad influence?"

Larry was silent, he actually couldn't answer Piper's question.

"Like I said Larry, the issue is between us. And this time I don't know if I want an "Us" I need time to think. I'm going to pack my stuff, just give me space, don't meet me at the university either. When I'm ready to talk I will let you know"

"Is it over?" Larry almost said it in a whisper.

"I don't know" Piper responded before leaving the dining table and a sad Larry behind.

Piper rang the bell waiting for an answer. She was surprised to see Alex open the door.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Piper stepped inside following Alex into the living room. She looked better then yesterday, but still nowhere close to fully healed yet. Piper had decided that she couldn't wait a few days to see Alex and that she needed to see her. Call it impulse if you like, but here she was in Alex's living room.

"Like I've been beaten up" Alex joked, trying to lighten up the situation. "Look Eve told me how much the gun and everything scared you yesterday and I was going to call you today, but I don't know how you talk about something like that over the phone"

Piper nodded not too sure what to say.

"look kid, me and you really haven't had a chance to talk. You know, to actually get to know each other. We fuck, we argue, we disappear, we fuck again, and the cycle just continues again like we're in fucking high school. How about for once you tell me what you want Piper? Am I this late college experience that your trying to get out of your system before you get married?"

"I don't know if me and Larry are going to get married. We are actually on a break until I can figure things out myself. I know what I've done to you Alex is not fair… and I swear I don't plan it this way… when I'm with you, I'm so happy… I haven't felt this happy in so long.. and then when I think of Larry, I feel so guilty… and I just push you away.. but no matter how hard I try to push you away and tell myself that I'm in the wrong.. I still find myself back to you… I cant stop thinking about.. every time I see you with someone else I get jealous… I want you but in the last 24 hours I feel like I don't even know you Alex.. this dark past that Eve keeps talking about… who is Eve in your life.. why do you have a gun… I have all these questions and when I look at you, my heart feels love for you but my brain tells me I don't even know you"

"Why don't we have a do-over then? Ask me anything you want and I will tell you everything"

TBC


	7. The Talk

**A/N: Thank you WB79 for your continuous support. Your reviews make my day. Thanks Budda1127 for your review and I hope your questions got answered in this chapter.**

 **Thanks to all those that favourited and are following this story.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 7: The Talk**

"What is this dark past Eve keeps mentioning?" Piper asked.

"As far back as I can remember my father was a business man. Of course I didn't know what business he was in until later in life. His business was drugs. My father was a king pin in the drug industry. This home is actually one of the rewards of his business. Anyways when I was younger around seven or eight, my father came home very pissed. He was arguing with my mom, something about a deal going wrong, and the next thing I see is him beating my mom. I remembered screaming, running to my mom, and then he started to beat me. All I could remember was if he beats me, he's not beating my mom. Anyways, my mom started drinking eventually becoming an alcoholic. My father's rage only grew more, but instead of beating my mom, he would wait until my mom was passed out before beating me. I remember several times in the morning, my mom would use her own makeup to cover the bruises and told me not to tell anyone what happened. That if any teachers asked, that I fell off the stairs or was playing with friends and got hurt. By the time I was 13, I had probably changed around eight or nine schools across the state because it was getting harder and harder to come up with excuses of why I was always bruised up. Anyways, when I entered high school, my father didn't beat on me as much. Actually, at that time everything was great. My father bought this huge mansion and he was so happy so of course I knew that meant the business was doing great. Anyways, it was when I turned 18, my father needed a drug mule to transport some drugs from here to a few different countries in Europe. He begged and pleaded and of course I did it for him. By the time I was 20 I was fully involved in the business. I was in charge of finding drug mules and getting the drugs transported. I got a cut out of the business and of course being the boss' daughter, no one ever messed with me. Anyways, I was 22 and one-day shit got bad. There was a drug bust at the airport and there was an open investigation on my father. A lot of men including my father got arrested. "

Alex wiped gently her eyes as she was crying trying hard not to press on the bruises. Piper was quiet listening to everything, registering everything that Alex was saying. Alex continued,

"I was at home worried about my father and getting arrested myself. At that point, I strongly believed my life was over and at any minute I was going to be sent to prison for life. My mother didn't help at all because she was against me joining the business from day one. She was more frantic than me and that led to her drinking more and more. Anyways, a woman came knocking on my door asking for me. I thought it was police"

"It was Eve?" Piper asked

"Yup! Eve sat me down and explained how she's been my father's lawyer for so many years and that I had nothing to worry about. She told me that the police were going to try and seize everything that my father owned and that my father owned another home and Eve wanted me to sign the title transfer papers so that home belonged to me. This way if the police took this home I still had another home to go too. Of course I didn't know my father owned another home, but whatever Eve asked me to do I did. Anyways, I don't know how, Eve managed to bail my father out, the trial went on for years. At that time, during the trial my father didn't once mention the business to me or ever ask me to get involved. I don't even know if the business was still operating. He told me to apply to University and start my education path. Of course, all the money I had saved from the business paid off my university, teacher school and I still have money saved today. Anyways, the police did come and seize the home and my father took us to a rental home. I was too afraid to ask him why we didn't go to the other home that he owned, or technically I owned. Anyways, I decided to live on residence and keep that life separate from me. While I was in university, my contact with my parents became less, but there was one person that kept pushing me to finish my education and that was Eve. I knew the woman was at least 15 years older than me, but I was drawn to her ever since she came to our home the first time. After that, we stayed in touch, mostly about my father's endeavors until one night we went out for dinner and I told her everything that my father had done to me when I was kid. All the beating, and everything. After that she told me to pursue my education and that to keep minimum contact with my parents, and that if I needed anything to go to her.

It wasn't until my second year in university that my father told me that Eve didn't ask for payment for this trial. That all she wanted from my father was this home to be transferred into my name and that I was not to be involved in any way in the business, if he wanted Eve to defend him. And of course as you know how good Eve is as a lawyer, he complied. She could have made so much money off my father, but all she wanted was to make sure I was protected. When I found that out from my father, I was shocked initially and then my feelings for Eve just grew more.

Anyways, by the time I was in my final year of university, the trial was over and my father was clear of all charges. It was probably two months later when my father passed away. At that point I told Eve I wanted to move into the mansion and take care of my mom. I tried to get my mom into a rehab, and she failed a few times, but she finally did come out of it sober for three years before she died. So no, this home isn't built on any professor salary, but it's all that I have left that my parents left for me.

The gun is actually back when I was in the business. I carried it for my protection. Yes I have used it to threaten people who dared to cross me in the business, but I have never shot anyone. It was one of my father's guns so I still keep it close to me and like yesterday I took it out to protect me."

"What about you and Eve?"

"In my second year of university, we went out to a bar and after a few drinks, we slept with each other. She was actually my first, not just with a woman but my first. She knew that, and she took care of me so well that night. She was gentle, slow, and made sure I was comfortable. She actually made my first time special. Anyways, we did date for a while but with us both being so busy, it was so hard to maintain a relationship. Right before I entered my fourth year, we both sat down and talked about us. We had agreed that many factors were causing it difficult to keep a relationship, but that we wanted to remain close. So we both don't do labels, but we are best friends that enjoy each others company and Eve will always have this special place in my heart and vice versa. So there you have it Piper, my lifetime story"

Piper was so lost for words. So much had been revealed to her, a lot of the things she wasn't expecting at all. Alex had told her to stay the night at her place, to use one of the guest rooms and that when she was ready to talk, Alex would be here.

Piper was unpacking her small suitcase, when she heard a familiar voice downstairs.

"What the fuck happened to you Vause?" Nicky returned from her training putting down her duffle bag and suitcase when she saw Alex.

"Long story"

"Make it short, don't tell me that blondie went all psycho bitch on you"

"I'm right here" Piper came downstairs when she heard Nicky. "And no I didn't. Mark did that to her"

"Didn't I tell you Vause that he was bad news? Tell me that its been taken care of Alex and that you have gone to the doctors"

"Eve is taking care of it. She got a restraining order against him and she forced me this morning to go to the doctors. I'll be fine in a couple of weeks. Nothing to worry about"

"Geez woman, I leave you for a week and this shit happens. Thank God Eve was here to take care of you. Anyways I'm going to shower, maybe we can have a ladies night"

"Sounds good, Eve should be home soon too. Piper will be staying here for a while"

"Great, the more the merrier!" Nicky headed up the stairs with all her stuff and Piper followed Alex into the kitchen. Alex put up a kettle for tea and ordered pizza for everyone for dinner.

"So you and Nicky? Do you guys have history?" Piper sat down on one of the stools.

"Nicky and I go way back. I met her in my first year of high school. We shared English together. Anyways, I didn't notice her much until one day I saw her come over to my house and ask for my dad. Soon enough, I found out she was one of my dad's clients. She told me she only smoked pot to help with her anxiety especially during exam time so I didn't take it seriously. It wasn't until second year of high school that I didn't see her much in class, her grades were falling and she looked like a mess. Anyways, I caught her one-day shooting heroine. That was it; I went that night and told my dad that she was no longer a client. That whatever he was making off her to take it out of my cut. I got Nicky into rehab, and my dad never took a cut out. Anyways, once she was cleaned up and off drugs we became very tight. She's like a sister to me. Anyways after high school, Nicky went to college for Police Foundations and I was busy with the business. We stayed in touch, even when I went to university. I remembered Nicky called me one time, it was her first year in college and she was suffering from panic attacks and she told me she needed just a little pot to get her through the exam period. I told her no and that she could manage it. Anyways, I got a call from Nicky that she was in jail for drug possession, and so I ended up calling Eve. Eve worked her magic, got the charges dropped, Nicky walked out with no criminal record and was able to finish her college. Eve hooked Nicky up with a job as soon as she finished all her training and that's how they know each other. When my mother died, I asked Nicky to move in. I couldn't stand being in this huge home by myself. She agreed. What makes Nicky special is she gets me. She knows how to cheer me up and talk to me even when shit is bad. Just like right now. She sees I've been beaten up, she knows everything is taken care of, so instead of being all dramatic and sad, she brings humour into it. That's what I love about her. She's literally the sister I never had and an amazing best friend. Look Piper, I'm here and I'm going to wait for you to decide. You can stay here as long as you want. Like I said, if you want to know anything I'm here"

Alex made a cup of tea for herself and Piper and then she heard the door open.

"Hey hun, how are you doing?" Eve walked in giving a hug to Alex. Nicky came running down the stairs and almost ambushed Eve with a hug. Was Eve a mother figure to Nicky? Piper thought when she saw the exchange between Eve and Nicky. They definitely had a different relationship than what Eve and Alex had.

"I've ordered pizza, how about we play some poker?" Alex asked the girls.

"Strip poker" Nicky said.

"I'm in" Eve said.

Piper hesitated. She had never played strip poker and she wasn't around anyone she really knew.

"You'll have fun, trust me. Lets get the drinks and head downstairs" Nicky said and everyone followed. Everyone took a drink except Alex. She was on medication, so she couldn't drink.

An hour later…

Nicky, Piper and Alex were all left in their bras and panties, but Eve was still fully clothed. Alex was determined to win this hand and have Eve remove either her pants or top. Both Nicky and Piper folded and let the two women battle it out. A few minutes later, Eve folded and removed her top. Piper stared at the brunette. She was a bit skinny for Piper's taste but she was beautiful. She stared at Eve's perfect breast that fitted in the black, lace, Victoria Secret bra.

"I think your girl got a liking for me Alex" Eve smiled. Alex turned around and saw Piper blushing.

"Sorry" Piper said shyly, embarrassed she was caught. She understood why Alex was attracted to Eve.

"Don't worry Piper, I'm sure Alex doesn't mind sharing"

"In your dreams Eve, you know what belongs to me I don't share" Alex said boldly and Piper smiled. She liked hearing that she belonged to Alex.

At the end, Eve had won the game and the girls decided to head to bed. Eve had an early flight to catch the next day; apparently she had a big case to deal with in New York.

The next day, Piper sat at the front desk of her lecture room as her 150 students were in the midst of their midterm exam. The hall was silent, except for the occasional coughs and chair movement. Her teaching assistants walked up and down the stairs, answering students' questions. Piper was happy that Larry was giving her the space she needed. He had not called or message or even met her in her office and she was grateful. On the other hand, she had an amazing time with Alex and the girls. She had learned so much about Alex in the last 24 hours, but Alex gave her the space and time she needed to make her decision. Alex was still off work due to medical reasons. Her doctor was going to re-examine Alex on Friday and see if she's fit for duty next week on Monday. Meanwhile, her teaching assistants were trying to cover as much material as possible so the students didn't miss out for the semester.

Next Monday

Alex had the clear from her doctor that she could go back to teaching. She was happy as she entered the University heading to her office. She had been away from school for two weeks. First week because of reading week and the second because of medical leave. Her wounds had healed and the bruising had faded away. She did feel soreness at times, but nothing to stop her from getting back to her job. She was glad that in her restraining order it was clear that Mark couldn't enter the Science department or any of the lecture rooms that Alex taught in.

Alex entered her office and saw a big brown envelope on her desk with her name on it. She opened the envelope and took out the papers that said "TERMINATED IMMEDIATELY"

Alex stormed out of her office and headed to the one place she never thought she had to go, to the Dean's Office!


	8. Wrong Bitch

**A/N: A quick update, let me know if you guys want me to continue.. mixed reviews left me not knowing if I should continue with this story or not**

Chapter 8: Wrong Bitch

Meanwhile…

Piper was in the Liberal Arts conference room going over the assignments with her teaching assistants.

"The average with my class was 85% on the assignment" Sophia said proudly.

"Or you're an easy marker" Taystee teased. "My class was 82%"

"Hush! I'm just a better explainer than you" Sophia replied back to Taystee.

"And Suzanne, how about your class?" Piper asked noting down all the grades on her computer.

"88%" Suzanne responded.

"Okay great. When will we have the exams marked by? I have to submit all the grades in two weeks before the winter break." Piper looked at all her assistants.

"By this Friday" Taystee answered.

"Okay great, see you guys then" Piper stood up and headed back to her office. She saw a text from Polly.

 _Call me – Urgent_

Piper quickly called Polly. Polly told Piper how she saw two security guards escort Alex outside of the building with all her stuff. Apparently, she was terminated and Polly didn't know why. She told Piper to speak to Alex first.

So now Piper was speeding down the highway to Alex's place. Alex had given Piper the password to enter the gates of her home and a spare key to her home. Piper opened the door and walked inside calling Alex's name. She knew she was home because the Audi was parked outside. Piper headed up the stairs and saw Alex in her room.

"Alex what happened?" Piper asked.

"Your fucking fiancé, that's what happened"

"what do you mean?" Piper was confused.

"Larry fired me. Apparently, I didn't show up to work for a week without any proof of an excusable leave. Which is bullshit, because the hospital faxed all my medical reports and notes telling the university I was going to be away for a week. He's fucking do this because of you"

Piper stepped out furious and grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

"Where are you going Piper?" Alex ran after her.

"To Larry" Piper sped down the gravel road.

Alex walked back inside and sent a text message to Eve. She knew Eve was still on her flight to New York and would probably reach in the next hour. Alex waited patiently to hear back from both Piper and Eve.

Piper walked into her home and heard weird noises coming from upstairs. She quietly headed up the stairs and opened the bedroom door to find Larry having sex with a blonde woman.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Piper?" Larry was surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"Who is she?" The blonde asked quickly grabbing her clothes.

"His fiancé" Piper said angrily.

"You're engaged?" The blonde shouted and quickly ran out of the home.

"What are you doing here Piper?"

"This is still my home as well Larry, or did you forget that? What did you do to Alex?"

"The termination papers? She didn't return from the reading break to the university and therefore she abandoned her duties"

"This is bullshit Larry and you fucking know it… you know exactly why she didn't come back.. your fucking friend beat the fuck out of her.. and plus the hospital faxed you papers… is this because of me?"

"I don't know what your talking about Piper? There was no documentation of her absence"

"Bullshit Larry, I told you to give me time but instead you're screwing some woman and terminated Alex"

"You CHOSE her!" Larry yelled

"No I hadn't, but thanks for making it easy to choose." Piper stormed out of the home and drove away.

Eve got off the airplane, waiting for her baggage when her phone went off with a text message. It was a message from Alex to call her urgently. Eve called Alex

"What's wrong?" Eve asked

"He terminated me Eve, that fucking bastard"

"Who?"

"Piper's fiancé, Larry who is the dean of the university"

"Okay hun, don't worry I'm on the next flight back.. I'll take care of this don't you worry"

Eve quickly booked a returning flight back to Toronto. (Sorry guys, I'm Canadian) Eve called Nicky and told her to grab all the evidence against Mark and whatever she could get on the university. She told Nicky to pick her up from the airport in five hours.

Alex was sitting in the living room when she saw Piper's car pull in. Piper walked in slowly and Alex saw Piper's face. She was clearly crying

"What happened?" Alex got up and hugged Piper.

"Your right Alex and when I went to OUR home, he was screwing some blonde"

"I'm so sorry Piper." Piper followed Alex into the living room and continued to cry.

Later that day,

Eve and Nicky walked into the home and found Alex in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Okay Alex, we are going after both of them full on.. they messed with the wrong bitch!" Eve said and Alex turned around to see them both entering the kitchen.

"What?" Alex said a little lost.

"Well I spoke to the board of directors at the university and they told me that they were not aware of any of this and that whatever Larry did was his own vendetta. So now we are going after Larry for wrongful dismissal, lost wages, slander and after everything he owns because the university wont back him up. On top of that, the university will be going after him too. And as for Mark, I have my really good friend Annalise flying in tonight to take care of the criminal case against Mark while I take care of your civil case against Larry. You have the two best lawyers working on your case. He messed with the wrong bitch" Eve said proudly, Nicky smiled which led to Alex smile as well.

"Your going after everything he has?" Piper asked nervously.

"Yes" Nicky replied and Piper walked away. Eve looked at Alex to talk to Piper, she couldn't deal with any problems from their end. Alex walked into the living room where Piper was on her phone.

"Everything ok there?" Alex asked.

"Yeah" Piper said unsure

"You sure there kid?"

"Its just a lot Alex. I was engaged to Larry and was with him for eight years. I know how hard he worked for everything in his life, so I just feel bad thinking that he may lose it all because of me"

"Because of you?" Alex was confused

"None of this would have happened if I never left that home. You would still have a job and he would have his"

"Pipes, this is not your fault. Nothing you did was wrong, you hear me?"

Piper sat there quietly.

"He fucked up. He let his personal feelings affect his professional life. If this ever got out, do you think it would be easy for me to get another teaching job?"

Piper just sat there quietly.

"Look at me please. Just tell me, I don't have anything to worry about from you? I promise you Piper, anything more after my legal costs and lost wages is yours okay?" Piper looked up, surprised at what Alex just said. Alex cared about Piper's wellbeing even after all this.

"Can I ask you for a favour?" Piper finally spoke

"Sure anything"

"I want to know how long Larry has been seeing that woman"

"Sure, I'll see what Eve can do" Alex got up and placed a soft, assuring kiss on Piper's lips.

Alex walked into the dining room that now had become an office. Eve's computer, papers everywhere, Nicky's computer and folders everywhere. She saw pictures of herself covered in bruises. She was sleeping when Eve took these pictures. She couldn't believe Mark had done this to her. She wiped a few tears that had released from her eyes when she saw the pictures. Eve got off the phone and took the pictures out of Alex's hand.

"He will pay, trust me" Eve assured Alex.

"I need a favour" Alex looked at Eve

"You mean another one outside this one?" Eve joked

"I need a private investigator. I need to know how long Larry has been screwing this blonde woman for Piper. I'll take care of the costs"

"I'll call Kalinda Sharma, best private investigator. She owes me so don't worry about the cost" Eve smiled and Alex hugged her. She was so thankful for everything Eve was doing.

Later that evening…

There was a knock on the door. Alex answered the door to find a black woman, in a red coat.

"Alex?" the woman asked.

"Yes" Alex responded a little confused.

"Annalise Keating, your criminal lawyer"

"Oh I'm so sorry, please come on in" Annalise followed Alex into her home. Alex pointed her towards the dining room where Eve was working.

Eve was typing away on her computer, when she heard the familiar voice. It had been ten years since she heard that voice

"Surprise?" Annalise said as she took off her coat. Eve got up and headed towards Annalise and hugged her.

"Thanks for coming"

"What's up with them two?" Nicky asked Alex and Piper. Alex looked at the two working in the dining room.

"They have history" Alex answered. Nicky was still confused but chose to ask Alex later.

That night, Piper slept with Alex in her room. Eve and Annalise shared one of the guest bedrooms and Nicky slept in her own room. Everyone was exhausted after the day they had.

The next morning, Alex woke up. It was 6am and everyone was still asleep. She went quietly downstairs and turned on the tv as she made herself some coffee.

"Good Morning, we have breaking news for you. Lets turn it to our reporter Sarah Walker."

"Good Morning everyone. We are at the University and we just got breaking news that the dean Larry Bloom has been suspended from his position. So far we have found out that the dean fired one of the professors, Alex Vause, who is the Chemistry Professor at the university without the university's permission. So we did some more digging and found out that Larry fired Alex because she was sleeping with his fiancé Piper Chapman, a law professor at the university. What makes this even more fascinating is that Piper Chapman, is the daughter of the one and only Supreme Court Judge Chapman. We have reached out to him for any comments. We will get back to you on this developing story once we find out more details"

"Oh shit!" Alex said out loud before turning the tv on mute.

 _We learned from Piper's conversation with Dr Hastings that her father plays an important role in her life especially making decisions. What will Judge Chapman have to say about Piper and Alex and her relationship with Larry? Stay Tuned!_

Character Appearances:

Eve Rothlow (Famke Janssen) from How to Get Away with Murder

Annalise Keating (Viola Davis) HTGAWM

Kalinda Sharma (Archie Panjabi) The Good Wife


End file.
